MUSIC BOUND
by GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY
Summary: Kagome is hardcore and has a good life in the states with her mother but her twin wants to come home. For kikyos safety kagome moves to her fathers place in japan to start over. But how does kagome deal when her mother dies and they have to live together?
1. Goodbye

MUSIC BOUND

Chapter 1 - Goodbye

_Italics = thoughts_

* * *

"Im gonna miss you gome." Omnigumo hugged her tighter.

"Dont worry we'll keep in touch umo afterall what will i do without my number one drummer." Her smile was fake that much he knew.

"Think of it this way gome, you get to explore and meet new peoples and see your dad almost 24/7."

"Ya and you get to deal with that ho who the gods cursed me with as a fuckin dna sharer."

"Hey i know you hate her for everything thats happened but one day you two are going to get a wakeup call and somethin will happen two make you closer to her." Kagome scoffed at the advise and pulled backk to look at omnigumos face.

"Right and when that happens the hells would be frozen and the apocalypse would be here." He sighed.

"Well you not beclose but you will be tolerant of her i know this gome cuz it happened to naraku and me."

"Well just promise me your not gonna become one of her preppy dolls and that you will make her life her miserable."

"Always do." Both friends smiled and laughed a little.

"Well i will call you when i have time at my dads but other than that i better get going dont want to miss the flight and reunion with North americas most hated slut."

"Aiight gome you let me know how it goes."

"Sure thing." With one last hug, Kagome let go of Omnigumo and headed toward the car.

* * *

_"Flight 364, Kyoto,Japan has arrived. Flight 364." _Kagome, Souta, and their mother Kira walked in silence towards the boarding area.

"I dont even know why Kags is goin mom? Cant Kinky- i mean Kikyo stay with dad? Kags is so much more funn and a lot nicer than her." Kagome chuckled a little under her breath at Soutas slip up.

"Kikyo is tired of japan Souta thats why kagome is leaving. They cant be civil towards each other so one lives with each parent you know all this." The siblings ignored their mother for the option of ipods and psps.

"MOMMY!!" Kikyo came wobbling down through the isles of seats in her four inch stilettos. Souta groaned in despair while kagome just sighed and prepared for the worst.

"Hello Kikyo." Kira smiled gently._ Her purfume is so strong it sufocating and her outfit makes me wanna puke. _Kagome grimaced at the thing related to her.

"Hey sis, her squealing voice is hurting my ears." Kagome could only nodd to the relation and truth of soutas whispered words.

"OMG souta you look cute- uh except what are you wearing?- Oh no kagome has influenced you to become and antisocial freak with her hasnt she."

"Geez Kinky-ho its nice to see you too. And hear i thought your stupid preppyness would have mellowed but i guess with all that built up sexual frustration its the only thing that works huh." Souta laughed under his breath while kagome smirked in victory.

"Kagome still the same old unpopular freak as always. Well i guess you cant help it i mean your ugliness adds to the ongoing list of why no one like you."

"Ouch Kinky-ho was that supposed to upset me? cuz all it did was show me how many braincells you have gained since our last incounted and let me tell you it doesnt look like many if any at all." Kikyo humphed and turned away ready to leave while souta rolled on the ground laughing and sending praise to kagome.

_"Flight 364 to Kyoto, japan boarding. Flight 364 kyoto, japan boarding now." _Kagome hugged souta and her mother.

"I will see you guys soon aiight? And souta make sure you make her life a living hell along with my friends oh and dont let her in my room and shave her head and dont let her near my car and watch out for buyo and-"

"Kagome! I think i got it but you better go catch your flight i'll see you soon" He let a bright smile fill his face.

"Aiight dude let me know if she does anything to you, my friends or my stuff." She smiled back while picking up the rest of her luggage.

"No Prob. Bye!" Kagome turned and waved before going through the terminal to the plane.

* * *

Alright so here is my second story i decided to start off. It is one im find good enough out of all my drafts to be posted.

My Other story has been updated YAY LOL Please reveiw and vote on the next chapter of Always and forever on my hompage!!


	2. Welcome Home

MUSIC BOUND

Chapter 2 - Welcome Home

_Italics-_ Announcer

_

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_"Flight 364 to Kyoto, japan boarding. Flight 364 kyoto, japan boarding now." __Kagome hugged souta and her mother._

_"I will see you guys soon aiight? And souta make sure you make her life a living hell along with my friends oh and don't let her in my room and shave her head and don't let her near my car and watch out for buyo and-"_

_"Kagome! I think i got it but you better go catch your flight i'll see you soon" He let a bright smile fill his face._

_"Aiight dude let me know if she does anything to you, my friends or my stuff." She smiled back while picking up the rest of her luggage._

_"No Prob. Bye!" Kagome turned and waved before going through the terminal to the plane._

**NOW:**

Ok let's see first class, F-2. Kagome looked around the plane until she found her seat. It had a nice view out the window and it was also fairly comfortable. With her bags put away kagome pulled out her cell phone and shut it down. Everything was finally done and now all she had to do was be patient for the next 8-12 hours.

Kagome sensed someone sit beside her so she opened her eyes slightly to see who. A beautiful inuyoukai sat there, and not just any inuyoukai but a silver inuyoukai. She was stunned. Said demon glanced at her before checking his blackberry.

"What's up, I'm kagome. Kagome Higurashi." The demon looked her over again with an emotionless mask on.

"Hn, Sessomaru." Kagome smiled with excitement.

"Silver inuyoukai right?" Sessomaru just nodded not being one for speaking.

"I haven't seen one around in a long time well besides my father so its pretty cool to meet one." She saw a spark of curiosity in his eyes before it was masked.

"Hn. Who is your father?"

"Oh Kiroku Higurashi why?"

"Doesn't he have a _human _daughter?" Kagome's eyes narrowed at him with a little bit of anger.

Do you really fucking think

that it's a choice, a way of life  
played by discrimination?  
you're narrow-minded, quick to judge  
with bible belt tunnel vision

"Yes he does. My twin sister Kikyo who lived in japan previously."

"Hn. Why are you full blooded then?" Kagome kept her anger in check while Sessomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

This is ignorance  
failure to evolve  
is failure to us all  
when will you learn  
that this is where we fall

"For your information _Sessomaru_ my mother is a priestess descended from midoriko so when we were conceived there was a chance of us being full blooded but with both of us being so stubborn I wound up being full blooded while she became human, its survival of the fittest. My brother is full blooded too." To say Sessomaru was surprised would be an understatement, he was impressed with the female inu before him. She wasn't submissive like the other demonesses he has met nor like the small population of inu females either. She was feisty and proud, smart so far and to his un-denying mind beautiful.

This is ignorance  
failure to evolve  
is failure to us all  
when will you learn  
that this is where we fall

"Hn." Kagome huffed and started listening to her music ignoring the arrogant, emotionless, discriminating and very sexy taiyoukai sitting beside her.

will you learn?  
when will you learn?

"_Attention passengers, flight 364 will be landing very shortly. Please make sure your seatbelts are done up properly to insure your safety. Thank you."_

The plane landed as softly as it could and passengers were let off. Kagome got as far away from Sessomaru as she could quickly so her temper would stay down in tolerable level.

Her luggage had been grabbed already so all she had to do was find her father at the entrance/exit and leave. Kiroku Higurashi was leaning against a railing by the door talking to another silver inu.

"Father I'm here." She started off formal not knowing whom the other inu was. Kiroku smiled a heartwarming smile and hugged his daughter.

"Kagome! How nice to see you again. I missed you dearly. How was your flight? Everything has been taken to the house. How's you mother and brother? Did Kikyo make there alright?"

"Dad enough. We can talk later." Kagome eyed the other male suspiciously. He looks a lot like that Sessomaru on the plane.

"Oh alright. Kagome this is Touga Tashio, he is one of my business partners and a very good friend. You met him I believe it was eight years ago." With that new revelation kagome relaxed a little bit but still kept up her guard.

"It's nice to see you again kagome. I'm touga" He smiled genuinely causing her to give a small tilt of the lips.

"Nice to meet you too touga." Kagome turned back to her dad. "I'm sorry dad but I just want to go home for now afterall it was a _very_ long flight." Kiroku nodded in understanding.

"Very well kagome. Touga I will see you later perhaps we could all have dinner sometime."

"A wonderful idea kiroku. I shall tell izayoi about it and set things up. Good bye for now."

"Hai my friend good-bye." Kagome exited the building with her father behind her.

"Umm dad which car is it?" Kiroku laughed.

"Kagome we are not taking a car. You always said that you would rather drive a truck so I bought you that one." Kagome followed his finger to look for her new baby only to see a customized Chevy Silverado 3500 HD in black with multiple shades of blues swirling around the body while the odd green stripe could be seen too. It was perfect. It was lifted a bit and had full chrome running boards, mirrors and bumpers.

"Oh my god." Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was slack jawed. She loved it.

"Now this is only a little piece of your welcome home gift so why don't you take a quick look at it and we can be on our way." Kiroku grinned wolfishly and threw her the keys. She ran to the truck and looked it over. It had an Allison duramax diesel transmission with the 4wd option. It was amazing. The interior was all black except the seats had swirls of dark purple and blood red in random patterns.

"I love it!" Kiroku laughed heartily at his oldest daughter.

"Excellent well let us be on our way then." Kagome nodded to her father and hopped in enjoying her new baby. It started up smooth and drove wonderfully the whole time.

She followed her father's directions to the 'new' house. He said it was a surprise but she didn't know what for.

"This is it kagome." She looked up at the house. The yard design looked familiar but she couldn't remember from where though exactly. The house had black marble on the exterior with huge double doors made of Purple Heart wood. The driveway came up and around a medium sized fountain on the right side of the house.

"We had just finished the house four days ago." Kagome could only nod her head in fascination. "Well lets go inside." The inside was just as beautiful and very familiar. Kagome was sure she had seen this before. They foyer was open and everything was spread out. A set of glass French doors of to the right were open to a sitting room with a big fireplace and the massive kitchen was to the left. Suddenly kagome remembered. She built this house, she designed it and she had put every little detail into the architecture of the place. Kagome was shocked that her father had built this for her.

"Dad, why did you build it?" Kiroku frowned at the apprehension in his daughter's voice.

"This design was special to you so I thought it would be a wonderful homecoming gift. Kikyo doesn't even know it exists and hasn't even been within five miles of this place." Tears came to her eyes at the thoughtful gesture. Kagome hugged her father in thanks. "Why don't you get some sleep and start unpacking. You have school tomorrow."

"Aiight I will." With a bright smile Kagome Higurashi flew up the stairs and followed her scent to her room. Afterall it had been a tiring day.

* * *

HEY PEOPLE HERES THE NEW CHAP! HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW AND** VOTE** FOR MY OTHER STORY ON MY PROFILE :D THANKS!!!


	3. YOUR A TASHIO!

Music Bound

Chapter 3 - YOUR A TASHIO?!?!

_Italics = thoughts_

Song is 'Gives you hell by AAR'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prev.**_

"_Dad, why did you build it?" Kiroku frowned at the apprehension in his daughter's voice._

"_This design was special to you so I thought it would be a wonderful homecoming gift. Kikyo doesn't even know it exists and hasn't even been within five miles of this place." Tears came to her eyes at the thoughtful gesture. Kagome hugged her father in thanks. "Why don't you get some sleep and start unpacking. You have school tomorrow."_

"_Aiight I will." With a bright smile Kagome Higurashi flew up the stairs and followed her scent to her room. Afterall it had been a tiring day._

_**Now.**_

Kagome woke up hyper for someone whose not a morning person especially when it was a Monday. With her normal routine completed, she was ready to make an impression on the people at No Tama High. She didn't care about what they thought the only thing that mattered was music and she'd be damned if anyone tried to mess with her. Kagome messed up her black mid-spiky hair bringing her purple and silver highlights out more while rearranging both belts and smoothing out her studded tripp street pants along with her Breaking Benjamin band tee. She started her baby ready for an adventure.

Kagome got to school early so she could get set up in classes. Since no students were there yet, she parked in the centre of the parking lot not caring about other peoples misfortune. The secretary Ms. Suki assisted kagome in getting familiar with the school. When they were done, Kagome had around ten minutes until homeroom. She turned the stereo on in her truck just to relax.

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably workin'  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

Inuyasha just got to school with his best friends Sango and Miroku only a few spots away from the music waiting for his girlfriend to show. The music playing in the background caught his attention quickly with his inhuman senses. His friends obviously didn't hear the music because they were too busy fighting. Inuyasha faced his friends hoping to get some info.

"Hey Inu did you hear about the changes in school trips this year? Supposedly were going to Spain instead of France."

"Well I heard that we were going to the states." Sango rolled her eyes at the lecher.

"OH and we have a new kid this year Higurashi something." Inuyasha's ears perked up at the name.

"I thought kikyo moved inu." He sighed.

"Its probably her sister anyways we should get going obviously tsubaki isn't goin to show." With a glare to shut his friends up, they headed for homeroom.

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

_You know this oddly reminds me of that sexy arrogant prick Sess. I wonder what he's doin?_ Kagome shook her head to rid her of thoughts concerning _him._

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
It didn't ever get you far  
You've never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Kagome saw a head of silver hair walk passed. _OMG HE IS IN THIS SCHOOL!?!?! Great just what I need a smart ass to annoy me._

And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lyin'

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell

The trio made their way to homeroom curious of the new year.

"Hey inu how did the summer treat you?" They all sat in their seats in the back.

"Keh that bastard was gone most of the summer working over seas in Los Angeles so I was free of his coldness. It was cool." Sango and Miroku laughed.

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
"Where did I go wrong?"  
But the list goes on and on

But truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lyin'

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

The bell rang signaling students to get to their classes. Kagome got out of her truck heading for the third most hated thing of her life…School.

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

Just as the teacher was about to start attendance, kagome walked in and took a seat as far back as she could. The gasps were heard all around.

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

She sighed. _I wonder if they know I can hear them._ The whispers continued until she snapped.

"I can hear you ya know and just to let you know I am kinky-ho's far from it twin. So if you don't shut up I will be forced to do something I WONT regret." Everyone shut up in fear. Kagome sat down right in front of sango.

"Hey your pretty cool whats your name?" She turned to face her.

"Kagome and you already know my last name let me guess you're the psychotic geek Kikyo talked about and that other guy is the unholy perverted monk since this one is the only one that somewhat fits the description of _inu-poo my baby_" Kagome looked at the guys. "Bye the way those were kikyos words not mine in fact you *points at Inuyasha* don't look all high and mighty and you guys look pretty cool…punk, goth, emo, antisocial?" Miroku looked at her with a perverted grin while sango stared in shock and inu well he was pretty irritated.

"Well we are definitely not antisocial we are actually punks." Kagome nodded her head in understanding as she looked over all of them again. "What about you?"

"Oh well I'm definitely not antisocial and all those other titles are just that – stereotyping titles to add us to a normal society. I actually think of myself as a happy person who happens to love dark colors and lots of hardcore things so society can kiss my ass." They all laugh even Inuyasha.

"So kagome you want to come clubbing with us tonight? Were goin to the new Apocalypse club downtown tonight is the opening night."

"Ya sure I guess its not like I have anything important to do I mean besides unpacking and I don't start at the company until next month so I can get used to the schooling here and get back on track of my first time ever unorganized life."

Six hours went by pretty fast and soon it was two thirty. Miroku drove with Inuyasha to get ready at the tashio's place while sango joined kagome shopping. At the mall, the girls raided most of the stores until they came across the perfect outfits. Kagome walked out of the mall with three lacy corsets in black, dark purple and dark blue all of which contained matching lacy boyshorts. Sango had refused to go into Victoria's secret with her so instead she met her at hot topic instead. They both decided on mini skirts with knee high lace up heels and black halter corsets, kagome with purple trim and sango with pink.

After everything was set up in kagome's bathroom, the girls got ready. Sango curled kagome's hair and put it half up with pins then kagome did some braids and put sango's hair up in a loose bun. They put some eyeliner, mascara and light coats of clear lipgloss on before meeting the guys at the door. Inuyasha was dressed in his usual blue jeans and graphic red tshirt while miroku was in black jeans with a green shirt. The girls hopped in the back of Inuyasha's red bmw m3 convertible the boys took up the front.

The club was loaded with people so it was hard to get a table especially up on the balcony but they got one at the edge looking down on the dance floor. Kagome went to the bar to order drinks with sango. Sitting at the table was the one and only Sessomaru.

"Sessomaru?" He turned to see kagome standing there with some girl.

"Hn." He felt her aura fill with annoyance.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to speak a little more Sess and anyways I never took you as the clubbing type."

"This Sessomaru will speak as he sees fit." She rolled her eyes at him and huffed.

"Sango, kagome what are you-" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "Hey bastard what are you doing here your usually workin."

"Wait how do you know Sessomaru?"

"Keh! He's my older half brother, how do you know him?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE A TASHIO!?!? Oh my god this cant be happening. Your father is my father's best friend OH MY GOD! Why didn't you tell me?!?! Now I have to spend time with more arrogant youkai especially if you're the heir to the Tashio company this cannot be happening. I WANT ANSWERS **NOW**!!!!"

* * *

LOL ok so i was going to make it longer but then I would have to redo all of chapter 4. My poll for Always and forever is still running so please vote AND review. THANKX XD


	4. Night Out Family Dinner

Music Bound

Chapter 4 - The dinner

_Italics=thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Prev.**

"_YOU'RE A TASHIO!?!?"_

**Now.**

It's been almost a month since she moved to her father's. Kagome got settled quickly with her new life keeping with everything from the company training work, school, friends and whatever else she had to deal with like Sessomaru.

The Tashio's were having a dinner get together in which Izayoi invited her and her father too. Kagome was in her closet trying to find an outfit suitable to wear. They were going to Red Crescent the five star restraint downtown Tokyo and she had to dress appropriate. There were a number of dresses and clothes in her closet but kagome couldn't find one that drew her eye. She searched and searched for two hours until frustration got the better of her. Kagome growled – one that would have made the Tashio men proud – while throwing everything from the racks to the ground. She turned around ready to stomp out when a piece of fabric caught her attention. It was cobalt blue that faded into silver. Kagome pulled it out from the very back of her closet. _Hm, that's weird I don't remember buying this. Oh well. _The dress was a halter top and knee length. The material was silk. Kagome turned giddy and tried it on with enthusiasm. It was perfect. The blue brought out her eyes and the way it faded into silver while simply flowing over her hips smoothly like a water fall made her look like a goddess. The back was strappy and the bodice showed a fair amount of cleavage. The dress itself was very simple and that's what kagome loved about it. She pulled out some silver open toed heels that were about two and a half inches high along with a pair of simple white gold earrings that had five sapphires each hanging from thin white gold cables. Kagome applied her usual mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss then headed downstairs to meet up with her father.

Kiroku was in a comfortable burgundy satin dress shirt and a pair of black slacks to go with it. They left for the Tashio's prepared for a friendly dinner.

The Tashio's were waiting patiently for their closest friends. All men were in black slacks Inuyasha wearing a blood red silk dress shirt, Touga wearing an emerald silk dress shirt matching Izayoi's dark green chiffon dress and Sessomaru in a black silk dress shirt contrasting greatly against his beautiful silver locks. All were looking elegant and sophisticated with the exception of Inuyasha and his rough look but he still looked great.

As Kiroku drove up the driveway, kagome started going through her patience techniques to prevent fights between Sessomaru, Inuyasha and herself. She got out of the car gracefully hoping for a nice peaceful night. The door opened revealing Izayoi and Touga smiling and welcoming them. The adults decided that a limo would be best so they could all go together so Kiroku and Kagome went inside to wait for their transportation.

Her eyes locked on Sessomaru leaning against the trimming of the sitting rooms entrance regally and almost emotionlessly. She was trying to read his eyes without being distracted. He was surprised she knew that much but there was something else… determination and lust? Or was it love? Kagome didn't have time to tell because his mask was put back in place before she could do or say anything about it. Touga shuffled all of them out of the comfortable home and into the extra stretched limo. Not much was said between any of the young adults while the parents couldn't shut up. The restaurant was beautiful with the mild glow of candle light and warm colors of beige lilac and burgundy. Sessomaru continued to stare throughout dinner without anyone noticing but herself. After a while she got fed up with the un-comfort that came with his staring.

"Do you mind?" She whispered harshly.

"Hn." He was as stoic as ever and it was pissing kagome off.

"What's your problem I mean you're staring and it's not like this is the first time you've seen me so stop it." Sessomaru could fell her annoyance rolling off in waves.

"This Sessomaru is aware of his actions ka-go-me" the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. "But you look particularly enticing tonight." The lust in his eyes brought forth her very own desires.

"Ah but Sessomaru I'm not easy and I don't feel like dog tonight." Her voice was seductive and she knew he was hers for the taking.

"Hn, perhaps this Sessomaru needs to show you what you would be missing." His voice equally tempting as hers just was.

"Maybe later Sess after all I wouldn't want to cause a scene" Sessomaru chuckled lightly. He was definitely holding her to that.

The rest of dinner was calm and peaceful just like she hoped but kagome couldn't get Sessomaru out of her mind. He was like a magnet trying to pull her in and fortunately it was working.

They separated at the Tashio's saying their goodbyes and left for home. It had been a long night especially with Sessomaru and his flirting. Tomorrow she had work and hopefully practice. Sleep came easily for kagome as she dreamt of her very sexy friend.

* * *

Alright lol HAPPEE THANKSGIVING lol so im starting up a new story which is a crossover lol between twilight and inuyasha so read it if you want. The poll on my profile is still open so PLEASE vote and PLEASE review. THANKX

GOTHIC FUNKY MONKEY


	5. Falling for you?

MUSIC BOUND

Chapter 5 - Fallen

_Italics - thoughts_

_**Bold italics - lyrics**_

_

* * *

_

It was undeniable. Kagome Higurashi heiress of Higurashi corp. miko inu-youkai and punk princess was falling no… falling hard for Sessomaru Tashio; the arrogant, egotistic, most obnoxious, narrow-minded, emotionless sexy god that was Tashio Inc's heir. Ever since that dinner between families, kagome hasn't been able to get him out of her head. There were fewer fights and well a few more intimate moments…

**_I think I'm falling for you_**

**_What am I supposed to do?_**

**_Cause you make me feel like I'm falling in love_**

**_Am I falling for you?_**

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Two weeks ago…

"Kagome since you have been moving along in your training quickly I'm going to let you work on the projects between Higurashi corp. and Tashio Inc. with me." Kiroku was grinning like the proud father he was.

"Aiight dad so then what's happening?"

"Sessomaru and you will be visiting our smaller businesses around Kyoto and Tokyo as part of both yours and his training. Then when finished you two will report back to Touga and myself so we can see if any changes need to be made." Kagome gulped audibly and sucked in a breath.

"Alright dad but whe-"

"You both leave in an hour." This was not what kagome was expecting._ 'Oh god this can't be happening. Something bad is gonna go down and then they will know we failed and we will be looked down upon then Kikyo will get my position OH MY GOD!' _With another breath, kagome nodded obeying her fathers orders and left to get ready.

Sessomaru was sitting in the driver's seat smirking like he just murdered someone. _'I have to spend the whole day with this…. The kamis must hate me.'_ The emotionless god winked at kagome causing shivers down her spine.

"So where to first Sess?"

"We will start with Tokyo then finish around here." His monotone voice grated on her nerves.

Down town Tokyo was overloaded and way too crowded for their liking. Sessomaru made no effort in conversation so the car was pretty quiet the whole time. All the businesses were running smoothly making kagome's job easier than she thought it would be. With that said she was as bored as can be until Sessomaru drove up to an expensive formal looking hotel.

"What are we doing here Sess?" She raised her eyebrow mimicking his move perfectly.

"Hn, we are here for business this is our fathers 'fun' project." With that said, he got out of the vehicle to find the manager.

They were sent to a private office over looking the city to wait for Mr. Askew the manager assigned. Tension was thick between the two due to kagome's nervousness of being alone with her 'sexy beast'. She paced the floor waiting while Sessomaru just watched her unveiling his hidden amusement, and curiosity. She was arguing with herself over what to do and the side winning was not what she really wanted. 'Go for it he's hot you know you want to.' 'I'm not going to jump him here or ever!' 'If you don't then I will. It's your choice.' 'NO!' 'Fine suit your self.' With that her beast disappeared or so she thought. Kagome's pacing came to a stop and next thing Sessomaru knew was that she was on top of him leaving little butterfly kisses in a trail up his neck shooting sensual shivers right through his whole body.

* * *

LEMON don't read if you don't want too.

_**Everything you do is amazing**_

_**I can't believe what your body**_

_**Makes me wanna do**_

_**I'm having visions of me all over you**_

Sessomaru couldn't hold back once her tongue invaded his mouth. He kissed her back without a second thought putting as much passion as he could into the action. Eventually kagome pulled away for air leaving him access to her swan like neck. The area filled with her moans as he ran his hands all over her body memorizing each and every curve. Sessomaru backed her up to the desk while discreetly removing her dark purple blouse. Kagome brought his attention back up to her lips as she slid her hands into his pants unbuttoning them on her way. She grabbed his dick stroking the head lightly in curiosity making Sessomaru groan in pleasure. His control completely lost to the sensations of her ministrations. Sessomaru lifted her skirt up to her waist quickly moving her thong out of the way rubbing her clitoris. Her moans got louder as he inserted his fingers into her hot tight cunt pumping them unmercilessly until her orgasm hit hard. Kagome gripped the desk until her knuckles were white as Sessomaru made his way down her torso leaving light kisses everywhere fully intent on tasting that sweet nectar.

The pleasure was immense to kagome as Sessomaru sucked and nibbled on her clit causing another orgasm to hit. At this point she could barely stand. Sessomaru rose and lined himself up with her as soon as she relaxed a bit.

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded and he slowly entered her. Tears were on the edge of falling over the sharp pains. Sessomaru held off waiting for her to adjust to his abundant size. After a moment that felt like forever, she moved against him lightly. Kagome was tight making him hiss in pleasure and pain. Sessomaru started rocking his hips moving slowly to allow kagome to get used to him. Her moans started up again along with her own movements.

"Harder Sess please… faster." Sessomaru sped up pounding into her with force only he could possess. She clenched around him as her orgasm hit once again causing his own release. Kagome slowly released her grip while he wrapped her in his arms lightly. With a few calming breaths, Sessomaru collected their clothes.

* * *

LEMON OVER

"As much as I enjoyed our… events, we should be going. Our fathers will not be too pleased if we don't go back." He dressed quickly.

"Hmm yea they definitely wouldn't be happy." Sessomaru finished helping her dress and led her to the car for another silent comfortable ride home.

* * *

*FLASHBACK OVER*

**_Am I falling for you?_**

Hmm yes it was VERY safe to say that Kagome Higurashi has fallen for Sessomaru Tashio.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update, I moved then the whole transferring school thing and since i was an idiot who decided to take on extra courses well I have been studying for diplomas so I will try to write as much as I can but I cant make any promises. Please review because some critisism would be great since that was my first lemony scene.**


	6. The Charity Event

MUSIC BOUND

Chapter 6 -

_Italics - thoughts_

_**Bold italics - lyrics**_

**Bold - beast**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

The two heirs have been working together for almost a month and not once did either of them bring up their 'session' in that hotel. That being said, the working together thing has been quite awkward for Kagome. Tonight was the orphaned children's charity event yet she didn't know what to do since the two families were going together and she couldn't stop thinking of _him._ Working together was hard enough but at least she kept herself busy so he didn't know what she was thinking about. She didn't know how much longer the facade could be kept up. Everything brought up some part of the day like the way he moved with grace and ease and the way he knew exactly where to touch her or the immense pleasure brought to her by the hard, rough thrusts-

Kagome turned beat red remembering their time well spent. **'There's nothing like a good fucking to relax huh?'** Her beast chuckled lightly in the back of her mind. _'Shut up.'_ the laughter only increased a little bit._ '-sigh- stupid hormones.'_ She grabbed her red strappy silky knee length cocktail dress and headed for the bathroom.

Sesshomaru came down the stairs dressed for the charity evening in a maroon dress shirt and black dress pants with his suit jacket over his arm. Tonight he was going to meet up with kagome and figure out where they stood after what happened at the hotel.

Almost everyone was arriving in limos of variation for the event. Many business deals will be made and associates will loosen up for a wonderful cause. Kagome was nowhere to be found by anyone but her father. This made everyone curious to what she was up to.

She was nervous. No she was absolutely mind numbing petrified. Kagome was tonight's main entertainment meaning everyone's attention would be on her for hours. _Man I hope I don't forget lyrics or how to play the fuckin instruments._

"Ladies thank you for coming this beautiful evening to our orphaned children's charity event. We have an amazing heiress back stage who has so generously volunteered to be tonight's entertainment. Please welcome Higurashi Incs one and only Kagome Higurashi!" Claps were heard loudly after some shock wore off. Kagome got on stage and bowed politely while discreetly searching over the crowd. She headed to the piano as everyone started to quiet down.

**_(piano … intro)_**

**_I'm here again_**

**_A thousand miles away from you_**

**_A broken mess_**

**_Just scattered pieces of who I am_**

**_I tried so hard_**

**_Thought I could do this on my own_**

**_I've lost so much along the way_**

**_Then I'll see your face _**

**_I know I'm finally yours_**

**_I find everything_**

**_I thought I lost before_**

**_You call my name_**

**_I come to you in pieces_**

**_So you can make me whole_**

**_I've come undone_**

**_But you make sense of who I am_**

**_Like puzzle pieces in your eyes_**

**_And I'll see your face _**

**_I know I'm finally yours_**

**_I find everything_**

**_I thought I lost before_**

**_You call my name_**

**_I come to you in pieces_**

**_So you can make me whole_**

**_I tried so hard_**

**_So hard_**

**_I tried so hard_**

**_Then I'll see your face_**

**_I know I'm finally yours_**

**_I find everything_**

**_I thought I lost before_**

**_You call my name _**

**_I come to you in pieces_**

**_So you can make me whole _**

**_So you can make me whole_**

People clapped respectably for the amazing performance just given while Sesshomaru stood impassively but inside he was arguing with his beast about ravishing her in very spot.

Kagome smiled lightly and moved to sit on a stool with a guitar.

**_(guitar intro)_**

**_Well I couldn't tell you_**

**_Why she felt that way_**

**_She felt it everyday_**

**_Well I couldn't help her_**

**_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_**

**_What's wrong what's wrong now_**

**_Too many too many problems_**

**_Don't know where she belongs_**

**_Where she belongs_**

**_She wants to go home_**

**_But nobody's home_**

**_It's where she lies_**

**_Broken inside_**

**_With no place to go_**

**_No place to go_**

**_To dry her eyes_**

**_Broken inside_**

**_Open your eyes _**

**_And look out side_**

**_Find the reasons why_**

**_You've been rejected_**

**_And now you can't find _**

**_What you've left behind_**

**_Be strong be strong now_**

**_Too many too many problems_**

**_Don t know where she belongs_**

**_Where she belongs_**

**_She wants to go home_**

**_But nobody's home_**

**_It's where she lies_**

**_Broken inside_**

**_With no place to go_**

**_No place to go_**

**_To dry her eyes_**

**_Broken inside_**

**_Her feelings she hides_**

**_Her dreams she can't find_**

**_She's losing her mind_**

**_She's falling behind_**

**_She can't find her place _**

**_She's losing her faith_**

**_She's falling from grace_**

**_She's all over the place_**

**_Yeah_**

**_She wants to go home_**

**_But nobody's home_**

**_It's where she lies_**

**_Broken inside_**

**_With no place to go_**

**_No place to go_**

**_To dry her eyes_**

**_Broken inside_**

**_She's lost inside lost inside_**

**_Oh oooh _**

**_She's lost inside lost inside_**

**_Oh oooh ooh_**

The applause was great as Kagome said thanks, smiled and left the stage for break. Sesshomaru was waiting behind stage for her alone.

"Sess what are you doing back here?" He used his demon speed and wrapped his arms around her while nuzzling her neck.

"You were amazing out there. This Sesshomaru is speechless but _that_ suits you _very_ well." Kagome blushed then moaned as he started nipping along her neck.

* * *

Heyy everybody long time no see lol heres the latest chapter but it will be awhile for the next one since Im trying to get Always and Forever chapters up too and I will be starting up a new story soon So hope you enjoyed and please **REVIEW. **thanks


End file.
